The proliferation of electronic data discs or so-called CDs has pressed the need for improved packaging and storage devices or "holders" which may be conveniently opened and closed, provide a secure protective storage device for one or more discs and wherein the holder itself is inexpensive, lightweight, space conserving and easy to fabricate.
One improvement in data disc or CD holders is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,463 issued Feb. 3, 1998 to Robert P. Lakoski et al. The data disc holder of the Lakoski et al. patent includes several advantages enjoyed by the present invention but is provided with only one disc storage compartment. There are many instances where a particular program or volume of subject matter requires more than one disc and wherein a holder which stores more than one disc is particularly advantageous. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed.